In taverns and bars which dispense draft beer, several hand tools are required in order to assemble and disassembly various components of the dispensing equipment. Tools which are typically used include pliers, a screwdriver, an adjustable wrench and a spanner wrench. The spanner wrench is a specialized tool which is used to screw a dispensing faucet onto and off of a beer dispensing line. The faucet must be removed from the line at frequent intervals for purposes of cleaning the faucet.
The need to have several tools at a bar is an inconvenience, both from the standpoint of storing the tools in the bar area and from the standpoint of finding the proper tool for the proper job.